


Have your way with me...

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chauvinism, Domestic Violence, Dominance, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff and Angst, Kinky, Masochism, Obedience, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, slavegirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: After meeting former TopGear host Jeremy Clarkson and his guys things get... kinky.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Clarkson/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

What a shit year this was...  
Not only you had lost your job earlier this year, it was the day you had to move out of your flat. You were always into minimalism so there was not much to worry about any bigger belongings.  
With the money you had left, you decided to go backpacking, there was nothing that held you back...

Australia it was... 'Straayaa' you mockingly pronounced to yourself.  
It wasn't exactly the cheapest flight you could get, but at least it was a life long dream of yours, to go there.

The flight was horrible, but thanks to some tranquilizer pills you managed to sleep most of the time.  
The way out of the plane led you through the first class cabin, it was neat, even the ceiling looked different, you were stunned and totally distracted. The person right behind you bumped into you and before you could react, you faced the floor, hitting it straight.  
"Damnit, god, fucks sake"  
You looked up, facing the man standing next to the seat to your left, you stared straight into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"You're done cursing? Fine, then get out of my way, will ya?"

He threatening held up his arm, bracelets jingling on it.

...

You gazed up and frowned in disbelief.  
"You! I... I know you, you're... oh my god, Mr. Clarkson, Sir!"

His demeanor didn't change a bit.  
"And you are still in my way."

For real? Was he really that kind of an asshole?

Before you could react, the man standing at the seat to your right reached for your right arm and you slowly managed to get up.  
You knew this guy too!

"Ohh there's another one of you!"

The skinny dark brown-eyed man smiled.  
"Never mind him, he had a bad day."

Richard Hammond! Just to be sure you watched around and indeed the third man was there aswell, Mr. James May!

You still grabbed Hammonds arm as you smiled in disbelief.  
"I... I'm sorry Sir, Mr. Hammond, Sir, thank you, what a honor!"

He gently reached for your other arm and offered you his seat, so the people behind you could get past you.

Wow, what was that? Did this really just happen?! How sweet!

"You're watching the show?"

You were totally perplexed but finallly managed to answer him.  
"Hell, yes, I soo love you guys, I know you have probably no time, but maybe, just maybe can we take a pic?"

The plane was now almost empty and you noticed Clarkson and May heading towards the exit aswell.  
"Idiot, hurry!"  
Clarkson shouted back to Hammond.

Ignoring his colleague's lovely words, he answered you.  
"We can do that, let's get out here first, yeah?"

You smiled and followed him towards the exit.

Of course they wouldn't pick up their luggage on their own, staff would probably do anything for them, understandable...  
Luckily you had nothing to pick up, everything you had was with you inside the cabin.

May and Clarkson abandoned Hammond, how classy...

"We're staying at the Airport Hyatt, just around the corner for today, wanna come with me and take the pic there?"

"Of course, Sir!"

"Nahh, don't Sir me, it's Richard."  
He was such a nice man, with the attitude of a bouncy little terrier, really adorable.

"Thank you, I am [Y/N] by the way!"

"Nice to meet you."

Luckily you made it quite quickly through customs so you could finally head to the hotel. You even managed to get a look on his passport when it got stamped, how cool was that?

The Hyatt was pompous and of course someone else did the check in for the guys, Richard headed straight to the bar with you.  
"That's where they always go first, you'll see."  
Well, long years of friendship...

Indeed, James and Jeremy already sat there, both glass in one hand, cigarette in the other.

"Hammoooonddd!"  
Jeremy waved his hand towards him.

The two of you walked over to them, Richard took the seat right next to James, he gestured you to sit down right next to Jeremy.  
You hesitated but eventually accepted his offer.

"Umm, hello again, Sirs."  
Your voice was shakey.

Jeremy gave you a confused look but shoved his pack of cigarettes towards you, offering you and gave you a nod.

Probably they were used to annoying fans. Usually you don't smoke but you felt like taking one from him.

One of the waiters came over to ask what the two of you wanted.  
Richard ordered a Gin-tonic.  
When the waiter turned over to you, you shook your head.  
High probably you couldn't even afford a glass of water here.

"Order something, don't worry, it's on us!"  
Richard smiled.

Oh my god, how awesome was that?  
"Thanks, Sir... I mean Richard. In this case bring me a Mojito!"

Richard took out his smartphone and asked the waiter to take a photograph.

Is this seriously happening?

After the picture was taken, you turned your attention to Jeremy.  
"You once answered to my comment on one of your Tweets! I was so hyped!"

He took a puff of his cigarette.  
"Yeah, what did you write?"

"It was about you getting kicked by the BBC, I was like if I'd get slapped by you I'd be like -I'm not worth it-"

"Hah, I even remember that!"

"Seriously?!"  
You didn't expect that.

"Yeah, that was super kinky..."

You blushed.  
Just then the waiter brought your drinks.  
That was just what you needed now, the alcohol would calm you hopefully.  
You closed your eyes for a few seconds.  
This is really happening...

After a few sips the effect of the alcohol started to kick in and soon the four of you were casually chatting.

In no time you reached the fourth drink and you were kind of dizzy already.  
Jeremy and James however continued to drink aswell.

As Jeremy's hand was resting on the table, you couldn't resist to reach for his bracelets, they fascinated you on The Grand Tour.  
"This looks so fashy, I love that!"  
As your fingers touched his skin you felt a shiver running down your spine, you adored that man.  
"I... I am sorry, I didn't mean to touch you, Sir."

You noticed an amused smile upon his face.  
"You wouldn't really thank me, if I'd slap you, would you?"

You winced as you felt his hand touching yours under the table.

"I would, Sir, definitely."  
You took his hand under the table and tightened your grip.  
"In fact, I would do anything you tell me."

James had to laugh.  
"Jezzaaaa. Damn, she sounds serious."

You immediately cut his sentence.  
"Of course I am, Sir!"

"That's actually kinda creepy, girl. Well, it's getting crowded here, I'll head up to the Suite."  
James finished up his drink and stood up. Jeremy let go off your hand and shoved his glass aside.

Well, that's time to say goodbye then...  
"Well, thank you so much for this great afternoon, Sirs!"  
You bowed.

"Sorry for being that unfriendly in the plane, we will continue drinking upstairs, well at least me and May I guess, you're in?"

For real? Was he now really interested in you or was he just sorry? Nah being sorry, that's just not his style. After all you weren't looking bad and you literally just offered him to have his way with you.

"Hell, yeah!"

What could possibly go wrong?...


	2. Chapter 2

The suite was glamorous, as you expected. James headed straight to the large sofa, on the table was a wine cooler with a bottle of Rosé in it.  
Jeremy gestured you to sit down aswell.

You reached out for his hand as he placed himself right next to you.  
The sofa was cozy, you laid back and tried to relax.  
Richard handed you a glass of said wine.  
"Thank you."  
You took a sip and closed your eyes.  
This was just too perfect.  
You smiled towards Jeremy and handed him your glass.  
"It's such a honor to me, Sir."

You could tell, that he liked how well you were behaving, you knew that Jeremy Clarkson was a charismatic man and he wants things to go his way and here was your chance to proof yourself worthy.

You got up, just to kneel down infront of him.  
"I'm soo not worth it, Sir!"  
You quoted that Tweet of yours and gave him a mischievous smile.

Jeremy took a sip of the wine, threateningly he held up his other hand and before you could react there you got it. Or at least you thought so for a brief moment. Before his flat hand was meeting your temple he stopped abruptly.  
You re-opened your eyes that you closed intuitively in defense.  
He chuckled and offered you both his hands to get up again.

"Now look at that little girl, isn't she precious?"  
Jeremy seemed to be very amused.

"Sir, I am absolutely serious, I would do anything for you..."

He gave you a wicked smile.  
"Dont't make a promise you can't keep, little girl.

"It's not just a promise I definitely will fulfill it! You tell me, what you want me to do and I will do as you please, no matter what you want me to do."  
You gave him a lewd look.

You noticed Jeremy's arousal.

"Then why don't you undress for me, will you?"

You were stunned but highly aroused by his demand.  
"But Sir, no need to ask for it, just tell me to do it and I will obey!  
You immediately undressed yourself completely.

"Oh noo, Jeremy, just NO!"  
Hammond was soon interrupting your efford to turn Jezza on.

The two of you decided to ignore them.  
"Little girl, what first?"

You blushed but eventually managed to speak: "I'd love to give you a blowjob, Sir. I wanna please you, make you feel good."

"But this will only please me."

"It's all about getting YOU pleased, and I'd love your dick down my throat, oh yehh, that sounds so good. Please Sir, let me swallow your cock."  
You gestured him to lay aback and immediately freed his already hard cock from his trousers and underwear.  
Shit... you were really going to do this!  
You placed yourself in between his spread legs, lowering your head to the point of your desire.  
You closed your eyes and softly licked the tip of his cock, then kissed it tenderly. You placed your hands down to his crotch and licked up some of his pre-cum.  
"Damn, Sir you taste awesome!"  
Not caring that Hammond and May were still in the room, you continued your tazing game.  
You licked from the bottom up to his tip and all the way back in sweet lust and ecstasy. You moaned as you took his lenght in your eager mouth. You teased his member in your mouth, licking it wildly.  
Jeremy seemed to enjoy it, as he pulled you by the hair, trying you to force him more in. You welcomed this proof of dominance and put every efford in swallowing his whole cock. You managed not to gag, instead soon you had his full length down your throat.  
You moaned as good as you could.  
He thrusted harder, your throat hurt a bit, the feeling of having Jeremy inside of you was outweighing this.  
You could tell that he enjoyed the domination.

His thrusts became merciless and you knew he would soon unload. You steadied him by holding him tight against you, so he wouldn't exit just yet.  
No, you wanted to swallow up his precious load.  
Soon you felt his warm sticky semen running down your throat.  
It was fantastic.  
After he left your eager mouth, you intuitively licked him clean.

"Damn [y/n]! You swallowed everything?"

"Of course, Sir. I would never waste any of your precious seeds."

"Ohh come on... I can't believe I just whitnesed that!..."  
Hammond sighed.

May was the next to speak:  
"Well, Richard, at least he will have a better mood tomorrow..."

You cuddled up next to Jeremy and placed your head on his still exposed lap.  
You liked the fact that Jezza didn't seem to bother about the others witnessing, which you found kinda hot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mhh yeah Jezza..."  
You were silently purring as the man ran his fingers through your hair.  
You could feel his heartbeat as your head was resting on his lap, you carefully placed your hands on his legs, snuggling up towards him as tight as possible.  
Out of the corner of your eyes you noticed Richard and James again, sitting at the opposite ending of the large sofa.  
You closed your eyes again end enjoyed the moment.  
They saw it all...  
That's pretty kinky...   
Maybe you made them jealous...  
Maybe they even liked it?...  
You wanted to make Jeremy proud.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
You tried to sound as lewd and submissive as possible.

He tightened his grip on your hair to the point it almost hurt.

You winced as he forced you up.

He reached for your leg and invited you to sit on his lap.

You let out an uncontrolled mewl as your soaking wet pussy touched his groin.  
"Ahh oh God!"  
As he placed his hands on your back, you took the opportunity to embrace him so you could get even closer to him.  
"Jezza!"   
You whispered behind his back, embracing him tight.  
Your hands found their way under his shirt, touching and caressing his bare back.

A few minutes passed, you stayed in place to cherish the moment.  
As you felt his hands moving towards your shoulders you opened your eyes and moved your head back to face him.  
Looking him straight in the eyes was kinda awkward after what just happened.

Between your legs you could feel his member becoming hard again.  
You rolled your eyes back in sweet ecstasy as you let out a lustful moan.  
"Nnn-ahhh Jeezzz..."

He moved aside to push you down onto the sofa.

Intuitively you spread your legs for him in sweet anticipation.

He stroke your belly, moving his hands up towards your exposed breasts.  
Your breath was heavy as your heartrate increased again.  
"P...pleaseee, Sir!"

He slid his hands down towards your legs, awkwardly close to your eager pussy.  
"Please, what?..."  
He smirked down mischievously towards you as he forced your legs farther apart.

This was torturous, you wanted him. No... you needed him!  
"Ahhh! Please, Sir! Fuck me!!"  
You made sure James and Richard could hear that, knowing they witnessed you only increased your burning lust.

"You want my cock inside of you, little girl?"

The lust was almost unbearable, you tried to cramp your legs, but he wouldn't allow that.

"Nnnhh Yes-s, Sir!"

He steadied himself on top of you, rubbing the tip of his errection teasingly over your entry.

You desperately tried to hump your pelvis closer to his cock, to no avail, he kept you forced down.

"Needy, aren't we?"

You made a poor attempt to nod.  
"S...soo needy, Sir! I need you! Fuck me Jeremy, PLEASE!!!"

The very next moment, one merciless thrust later, his hard cock was shoved into your pussy.

"Bloody hell!!"  
You screamed as he placed himself down on top of you.  
His weight resting on you helped to force his cock deeper inside, the feeling was beyond words.

"Hurts?"

His mocking comment was just perfect, you wanted to get humiliated by him.

"Yes, Sir! And I love it!"  
You panted.

For a moment he just sat there, motionless. He knew damn well, how close he brought you to the edge.  
You moved your head to the side as he grabbed your arms and pinned you down, forcefully.

"Ahhh yes, Sir! Make it painful!"

You were wondering, what the other two were thinking...   
This was just rad!  
Then your thoughts rushed back to Jezza immediately.  
He thrusted into you, rough and hard.

"Yahh, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK MEEH!!!"  
You couldn't really control your words as ecstasy flooded your body, but you couldn't care less, this felt way too good.

He steadied his pace, you tried to relax as he let go off your arms, you closed your eyes and just moaned.  
"Soo good..."  
You knew you couldn't last much longer, so you just let it go.  
Your orgasm was intense, everything blurred out.  
"Good God, I love you, Sir!"  
You knew, he was close aswell. You looked him straight in the eyes.

"I will release inside you and you will stay down and keep it in, got me?"

His words were threateningly and yet so arousing, you loved the thought, you wanted to get fully dominated by the man.

"Of course, Sir."

He placed his hand on your forehead, softly, caressing you. Then he grabbed you by the hair and pressed you down.

You were in immense pain as he finished you, but you loved it.  
As his warm cum filled up your inner core a cozy feeling ran through your whole body, this felt so good, it felt just right.

"God, Jezza!"

After he pulled out of you, you felt empty, at least there was still something left of him inside of you.

He collected the remains of his cum with his index-finger and shoved it into your mouth. Willingly you licked him clean.

You stayed down on the sofa, as he demanded.

He nodded in approval and carefully placed his hand on your belly.  
"I'm sorry if I was too rough [y/n]."

"Why would you say that? I soo loved it, Sir! I wish it could happen again..."

"So why couldn't it?"

Now you knew he must've enjoyed it, too!  
You smiled towards him and placed your hand on his.  
You remained silent for the next half hour or so, noone said a word, he kept his hand on your belly the whole time.  
You were close to falling asleep, this felt just too perfect.  
A few seconds later you slowly drifted off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up lying on the sofa, right where you fell asleep.  
So this was definitely not a dream...

"Jeremy..."  
You noticed him sitting not far from you, wearing a plain white bathrobe, smoking a cigarette.

"Good Morning [y/n]."

You smiled towards him and tried to get up, you were still exposed, covered in his cum and you managed to totally stain the area on which you slept.  
"Ahh, Shit... I'm sorry!"

He shook his head.  
"Don't be, you just did as you've been told, you're a good little miss."  
He crossed his arms.

You were wondering if he slept next to you, after all you were totally out after you fell asleep...

He turned his attention back towards you.  
"Wanna come take a shower with me?"

You were so flattered about his offer.  
"Of course, Sir!"  
No need to think twice!  
You gave him a lewd smile as you finally managed to get up.

He left his cigarette in the ashtray and offered you his hand to join him.

The bathroom was just as fancy as the rest of the large suite, you were honestly impressed.

Jeremy undid his bathrobe and let it slide down to the floor.

You finally saw him completely exposed but you tried not to stare, instead you gazed down to the floor, kinda embarrassed.

He gestured you towards the shower-cabin.

You felt like a princess and stepped in proudly.

The pouring water on your skin felt just great. You turned around to face Jeremy, then carefully placed both your hands on his chest.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
You closed your eyes and snuggled your head onto his chest aswell.

He wrapped his arms around you and embraced you as the water poured down.

A warm shudder ran through your body, he made you feel so good.  
You couldn't believe you were still here.  
You couldn't believe you were here at all!

"Now you can finally get clean again."  
He chuckled teasingly.

Even though most of the semen already ran down, there was still something left inside of you.  
You reached down to your private parts and looked up to Jeremy.  
"I loved it, it felt way better than being clean, you make me feel soo good."

He placed his flat hand on your left cheek and slowly stroke down.  
"We can change that again, immediately."

Your eyes widened.

"You want that?"

You blushed.  
"No need to ask, Sir! I would always want that. I... I mean only when you want of course! I wanna serve and please you, I'm all yours, I will obey to whatever you tell me, I..."

He pushed you against the wall of the shower cabin and nestled towards your back. You could feel his cock pressed against your ass.

"Oh God! Jeremy..."

Seconds later you felt his finger stroking over your pussy, his fingertip entering.  
"Already wet?!"

You reached for your butt-cheeks and spread them towards him invitingly while you bent forward to offer him your ass.  
You were hoping to get his dick shoved up your pussy again just after you cleaned yourself, but the thought of anal drove you nuts.

He patted your butt and leaned his head against your shoulder.  
"You sure about that? I'm pretty certain this could hurt pretty bad... Especially without any lube."

"Even though I was pretty wasted yesterday, I was serious about the things I said, Sir!"  
You gazed down to the ground.

"You're a really kinky little girl..."  
A forceful slap on your butt was what followed.  
You didn't expect that but you loved it.

"Ahhh oh God, Jeremy! Yesss!"

He forced you against the wall again, harder this time, you couldn't steady yourself with your hands, he pressed you right against the wall so your whole body was squeezed tight onto it.

"Nnnhhh yaaa!"  
You moaned against the wall.

He grabbed your waist and forced your ass closer to his groin. 

You took the opportunity to steady yourself by putting your hands against the wall.  
Your heart was beating like mad as you were waiting for the sensation and probably pain...  
You felt him placing the tip of his cock between your spread butt-cheeks, right on top of your tight eager hole.

"You're shivering...You sure you're okay with that?" 

"Yes, please, Sir. Pretty pleaseee!"

He placed one hand on your right shoulder and forced his cock in with his other. Slowly, painfully slow!  
He widened your asshole with his fingers first.  
When his tip was in, you felt relieved but the very next moment he forcefully jammed his length in.

"AAAAHHHHH!!"  
You couldn't control your scream, it was just pure pain as your sore asshole was teared apart by his cock.

Immediately he wrapped both his arms around you from behind, and squeezed you tight.  
"Shhh [y/n]! It's okay, I'm sorry! I will carefully pull out."

You immediately interrupted him:  
"Nooo! No please not!"  
You were panting heavily.  
"Please go on, I need you! Getting hurt by you feels soo good, Sir."  
You found it cute, that he seemed to care for you, but for now you were craving for his dominant side.

He probably had no idea, what to answer.  
He kept his arms in place and began to hump into your ass.  
First carefully, then a bit rougher.

You moaned under pain, but after a few harder thrusts you got used to the satisfying pain.  
He picked up the pace and in no time you enjoyed what he did to you.

"Jeremy!" God, you're awesome!!"

He kept one hand on your belly and grabbed your hair with his other, pressing your head against the wall.  
"Want me to cum in your ass?"

"Ahhhhh yahhhhh, s...sounds w...wonderful!"  
That was just what you needed!

A few thrusts later you felt him release his warm seeds inside your ass, the feeling was strange but definitely good!

He reached for your waist again and made you face him.  
"You will get used to it, we'll practice..."

God, you hoped for that!  
"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!"

As the two of you walked out of the bathroom you gazed adoringly at Jeremy, you almost didn't notice Hammond and May sitting on the table in the far corner of the livingroom.  
You knew damn well, that they must've heard you screaming...  
Was that embarrassing?  
...  
You came to the conclusion it wasn't, maybe an awkward situation for them, but the thought that they know now, that you got fucked hard by Jeremy Clarkson turned you on.  
You couldn't help but grin.

James May scrutinized the two of you, attentively.  
"You're still together I see..."

Jeremy placed his hand on your ass and dragged you close to his side.  
"I might keep her..."

What?! You blushed to a deep shade of red.  
He was already so possessive, he probably knew, that he could have his way with you, whenever and how he wants, by now...

You reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. You totally loved holding his hand.

"God, Sir, I want you to cum in all my holes, all over my body! I soo need that!  
I will always do what you tell me!"  
You lowered your head submissively.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hyatt-bathrobes were wonderful fluffy, even though some of your parts were kinda sore...

"God, tell me this is just a sick dream..."  
Richard Hammond... Without him you surely wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Told ya, his mood will be just great today..."  
James seemed to be rather amused, probably he was as kinky...

Jeremy reached for your hand and placed a kiss on your temple.  
"We'll stay here for another day, then we got to move on."

"Oh..."  
But he said, that he might 'keep' you...

He grabbed you under your chin and made you face him.  
"And you will keep me pleased!"

Your eyes were sparkling and you couldn't help but smile.  
"I swear I will, Sir!"  
You could hear Hammond and May muttering something, but you focused on Jeremy.

"So, what do u want to do today? Wanna go out or something?"

Hell, getting into public at Jeremy Clarkson's side?!...  
"You're asking me, Sir?! I'll do whatever you say!"

"Yeah, if there's something you'd like to do, just tell me."

"I actually umm..."  
You hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I... I mean maybe you could..."  
You couldn't deny, that you were embarrassed about your own thoughts.

"Tell me what you want, little one!"

"I... I'd love to cuddle up in bed with you, share some tender moments and then...  
Would you please...I mean you know..."  
You were kinda ashamed but you wanted him to fulfill your kinky needs.  
"...Mistreat and abuse me..."

His expression was a mix of shock and amusement.  
"Excuse me?!"

You lowered your head, kind of ashamed...

"May, you heard that?!"

"Cock, I wish I didn't..."

He took you by your arm and made you come closer.  
"[y/n] come with me to my bedroom, we will talk there."  
His expression was serious and determining.

"Yes, Sir..."

"talk"  
Richard put up his hands, implying quotation marks.

You found that kinda hilarious.

"Shut up, Hammond!"  
Once again he grabbed your arm and made you follow him.

You already loved to tease James and Richard, but Jeremy seemed kinda pissed now...

After you entered the bedroom, the both of you sat down onto the bed.  
It looked amazing, you never saw such a fancy hotel.

"I... I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have said that infront of them... I thought you might like it if they see how obedient and submissive I am towards you..."

Jeremy placed both his hands on your lap.  
"[y/n] you did nothing wrong. Sometimes these two just piss me off, you did great."

God, you were relieved!  
"Im glad! Thank you, Sir."  
You gave him a wry smile and placed your hands on his.

"Then tell me, what did you mean out there?"

"Well, I wanna give you release as good as I can, feel free to punish me when I did something wrong, feel free to do whatever you want to me when you feel upset or angry, or just whenever you feel like doing the real kinky stuff, use me as you please, Sir..."

Without any comment he reached for your bathrobe and undressed you.

You closed your eyes and moaned.

He walked over to the window to close the shutters, just enough to dim the room a bit.  
After he undressed himself, he held up the blanket and gestured you under it.

Indeed the bed was as neat as it looked.  
You rolled over to the right side of it and waited for Jeremy to join.

He lifted the blanket and lay down next to you. He placed his right hand flat on your belly, then began to stroke it softly.

"Mmhh Jezza..."

"Feels good?"

"Ohh Sir, very good!"

"C'mere..."  
He dragged you in a tight embrace and cuddled you.

Good God, this was beyond awesome!...  
You reciprocrated his embrace and enjoyed his sweet warmth.  
"Jeremy... You feel soo good!"  
You couldn't remember when you felt like this the last time... probably never. You had some kinds of relationships every now and then, but never something serious, you never actually 'loved' somebody.   
You rolled up to a ball and cuddled as close towards Jeremy as possible.   
You were glad that he had such a soft side aswell...

"You still want me to do you hard?"

"It's not important, what I want, I'm okay with anything you do to me, but I really enjoy this right now..."

He made you lie on your back and reached for both your wrists while placing himself over you, your legs between his.

You turned your head to the side and waited for what would follow...

He let go off your wrists and lowered himself down onto your lap.  
You felt his somewhat errected cock over your pussy.

You could barely suppress a lustful moan.

"I wanna be gentle with you [y/n]... For now..."  
He got off you and lay back to your side again.

Well, this kind of tease was torturous enough... His dick was soo close.  
You decided starting to fondle over his body, sparing his private parts.  
You placed a loving kiss on his chest, then rested your head on it.  
"Jeremy..."  
You were snuggled tight to his side, laying on his left arm, which he wrapped around you from behind your back.

He placed his right arm on the back of your head, nestling through your hair softly.

You purred quietly.

"Good? Like that?"

You lifted your head up to face him.  
A single tear emerged from your eye.  
"S...sorry, Sir. This feels just way too good..."  
You wiped away the tear and smiled at him.

He tightened his embrace and you noticed that he closed his eyes.  
What a sweet moment!  
You lifted your leg over his groin, but instantly backed up again, you didn't want to ruin this moment...  
Your head was resting right where his heart was, the beating made you feel calm.

Eventually he moved his hand down onto your ass and broke the silence  
"Does it still hurt?"

You smiled.  
"I don't want to consider it 'hurt'... It's a feeling that reminds me of you, even... you know... after it's over..."

He started to caress your ass with his hand in circles, tight but enjoyable.  
"Lay down on your back, [y/n]."

You were excited to find out, what he was up to.  
"Yes, Sir."  
You moved up towards the top of the bed and did as he demanded, hands spread over your head as if you were tied up.... Getting tied up actually sounded interesting...

He changed his position, kneeling down on the bed now, right next to your head.  
"Open your mouth for me!"

Oh God!...  
You were kinda stunned, but you immediately obeyed.

He reached for the top of the bed and placed himself on your chest, his legs on each side of you.  
He took his errection in his hand and pressed it against your tongue.

You tried to lick as good as your position would allow, tasting his pre-cum.

He slowly slid his cock inside your mouth.

You circled your tongue around it, feeling him getting harder, then slowly sliding in deeper in and down your throat.  
Soon he was in all the way, giving you a massive gag-reflex, but you put every effort in not choking. Your nails were burried into the bedsheets, you couldn't suppress some tears, out of reflex.  
There was no way for you to move even an inch in this position.  
You closed your eyes as he began to fuck your mouth, a bad attempt to suppress more tears.  
One thrust, then another one and another.  
Tears ran down your cheeks through your closed eyes.  
He then pulled out, right in the middle of the act.  
You re-opened your eyes, wiping away the tears, looking straight up to him.

He kept himself steadied above you and took his cock in his other hand, pumping towards you.  
A few moments later he came right in your face, you opened your mouth, to get a good load in, then licked your lips seductively.

Your eyes were red from sobbing, your face was cum-stained.  
You were sure he must have liked it a lot... Basically he humiliated you to the bottom and you even said thank you...


End file.
